minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Science of Minecraft
This page is all about how scientifically possible the things in Minecraft are. Redstone By Frostyflytrap Redstone is an ore that could send (or conduct) electrical charges from one to another if a switch is flicked. So, what is Redstone? How and where does it get its power? What kind of material is it? Redstone is already known as a conductor, a weak one that is since it has a 15 block power limit. But can dust be a conductor? Yes. It's the same with iron fillings in real life. Now Redstone can be powered by a switch but it could sometimes power itself with the help of a repeater. So Redstone has infinite power. It can be powered on for as long as you want. So Redstone is possibly a radioactive material. The same thing used in nuclear power plants. Redstone and switches don't charge a row if iron blocks even though it's an electric material. Creepers [[User:Frostyflytrap|Frostyflytrap]] How do Creepers explode? Why are they so desperate to kill the miner even if it’s worth their own life? The only know animals that do explode are termites (Crooked-jaw Termite workers explode in blue ooze to kill attackers). But they only do it to defend their colony. But what are Creepers even defending? Only silverfish and Zombie Pigmen seem to defend their own kind. But Creepers just make me wonder. No known animal has the same behavior towards humans. Unless Creeper really have nests or they have developed a phobia against humans or they might not be animals at all. Creepers are possibly not biological. If a creeper is killed, it drops gunpowder. Since when do you get gunpowder naturally from animals or nature? Is there even an animal with powder within it? So it's possible that Creepers may be some kind of robot programmed to kill Steve. But why are Creepers afraid of cats? Don't they know that they're bigger than cats or they can easily blow it up? Robots with fears of cats are pretty unusual, even in movies. Unless, you're Imhotep from the film "The Mummy". Cats are gods according to Egyptians and the Mummy seems to be afraid of it like the Creeper. So could the Creeper be some sort of important Egyptian creature since it's face is also carved on the Chiseled Sandstone in the Pyramids. One theory, is that when the creeper explodes, it sends thousands of tiny creeper spores, smaller than pixels, which are how they reproduce. This doesn't explain why they target humans however, although it would explain their suicide, as many animals give up their lives to reproduce. Real Life Scale [[User:Frostyflytrap|Frostyflytrap]] A lot of people already know this. In Minecraft one block is equal to one meter. So a pixel is equal to 1/16 of a meter because a block has a 16 pixel length. This is equal to 0.0625 meters or 6.25 cm. This is about 2.5 inches long or 2.46063 inches to be exact. Steve is 36 pixels tall. So in real life, he would be 7.5 feet tall. So the volume of water in a water bottle is approximately 1.6 liters or 1.55677 liters to be exact. Nuclear Test Theories Minecraft is a result of a nuclear test gone wrong This is a wild theory of what the origins of Minecraft could be. I have plenty of theories about it though. Some reasons why I said that: #Steve is no ordinary person - He wakes up in a place where he doesn't remember what happened and yet he can punch trees in seconds and compress Ingots into blocks with bare hands on a Crafting Table. At Real Life Scale, he is about 7.5 ft tall, and that's not normal at all. He can drink a nearly 2-liter bottle in a few seconds. But he doesn't have to, he can survive forever without water. He can resist damage that would already paralyze us human beings. #Mutant mobs - Over sized Insects, Green exploding things, Living dead, Tall black teleporting men, Pigs as men as zombies, Floating fire-breathing things, and Living Slimes. #The "blocky" world - The effecs of the explosion might have caused all particles within the world to be compact. #There is an entire section of the world that is compact and closed off to the outside world, that's been thoroughly baked through and is filled with strange, flying mutations of normal creatures. -Addition by Creeper theory (By Majora) I have a thought. *Creepers were mutated from pigs (this is true, the Creepers were made by accident from pig models) *Creepers, still remembering their pig origins, they feel a need to kill Steve for his kind constantly killing pigs, this is also why they don't attack pigs. *Large species of cats like Cheetahs and Leopards (now killed by the nuclear bombs) used to kill pigs, so Creepers have instinctual fear of them. So in fact, creepers are not a strange creature, but simply a mutated soldier caste of pigs. "Dimensions" (A sub-theory of Nuclear theory) (By Majora) Perhaps, the most affected areas were two which would later become very notable. *The first, was nearly destroyed, all plant life was destroyed, and the creatures all mutated into black beings to absorb all of the little heat they could, and had the ability to feed only on the energy produced by strange "ender crystals". *The second, became so clouded with radiation, that when it became dislodged from the planet, the radiation mixed with gasses, and became a solid, nearly indestructible material, that kept in all air. Category:Group projects Category:Concepts